Based on previous research in axphasia we have developed a simple psycholinguistic procedure to assess one aspect of thought disorder associated with schizophrenia. The procedure tests the strength of syntactic structure in sentence processing. We are testing the hypothesis that syntactic structure breaks down in schizophrenics when it is stressed with lexical associations. This hypothesis is important with respect to understanding the psychological nature of schizophrenia thought. No research results are available at this writing.